


Checking for Ticks

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, ticks, wilderness problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis swears he can feel the ticks crawling on him. Ignis offers to help curb his fears by checking ALL the places a tick might hide.





	Checking for Ticks

“I can feel them crawling on me,” Noctis whined as he continuously looked over all visible skin on his body.

“You haven’t seen a new one in half an hour,” Gladio pointed out. It was clear that he was tired of listening to Noctis. Even Prompto had stopped twitching over the ticks.

Ticks. Dozens of tiny little ticks had attempted to take up residence on them after a hike through a particularly dense part of the Malmalam. They noticed them at the haven inside the thicket and stopped to try to get rid of them all. It was a mammoth undertaking. The teeny ticks were so small that one had to scrutinize every freckle or mole to be sure it wasn’t a tiny arachnid.

They took so long, they decided to stay at the haven for the night and continue on in the morning.

Noctis just knew there were more ticks on him. He swore he could feel them crawling. “I’m going to go for a swim,” he said as he stood and headed towards the edge of the haven. There was a little pool just off the side, still within the protection of the runes. Noctis thought maybe if he were to take a dip and scrub his skin he might feel better.

The water was cold, but a little bit of moving around warmed him up enough that it was bearable.

“Scoop up some sand and rub it on your skin, that might help you feel better.”

Noctis jumped at the words. Ignis had been his usual stealthy self and come over without a sound. It did seem like good advice, though, so Noctis ducked down to grab some sand at the bottom of the pool. When he resurfaced, he saw that Ignis had also stripped down to join him.

He tried not to blush at a naked Ignis, but he was pretty sure he was failing. He was thankful that Ignis didn’t say anything even if he had seen. It was dumb to be so shy around Ignis after everything they’d done, but Noctis would probably never, truly believe he’d gotten so lucky. 

Ignis did a few laps to warm up as well before also ducking down to grab some sand. “I can scrub your back if it’ll make you feel better,” Ignis offered.

“Uh, yeah, that would be great. Thanks.” Noctis then turned to face away from Ignis and started scrubbing his arms with his gathered sand.

And Ignis, prim, proper, professional Ignis took his sand and lightly packed it onto Noctis’s back before gently rubbing it around. Noctis was aware that he likely didn’t have any ticks on him, but the scrubbing of the sand did make him feel better. Even with how gently Ignis was moving.

After a few minutes, Noctis felt significantly better. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“Of course. There’s still some light, I can also check your scalp, if you’d like.” Noctis did like, so he sank down into the pool some and allowed Ignis to pick through his hair in search for wayward ticks. “All clear.”

“Thanks, Specs.”

“You are very welcome, Noct,” Ignis smiled. He then glanced over his shoulder towards camp. Noctis followed his gaze to see Gladio and Prompto having some sort of conversation. Occasionally there was a laugh that came through. They were not paying any attention to the pair in the pool. “There is one more place I’d like to check for ticks, if you’ll allow me.”

Noctis couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. The way it was said was so soft and a little bit seductive. Noctis was equal parts curious and aroused. “Oh?”

There was a smirk as Ignis tilted his head towards the very backend of the haven, hidden from view by the tent. Noctis followed Ignis in that direction and when directed, pulled himself onto a rock to sit. He was terribly embarrassed at sitting in just his underwear and more so when Ignis questioned if he could remove the article.

“Ticks have a habit of getting into pubic hair. I’d hate for one to have latched on,” Ignis said in answer to Noctis’s unasked question. With a nod, Noctis lifted himself up just enough so that Ignis could pull the last bit of clothing off, leaving Noctis completely bare with a cold-water-effected-dick to show for it.

He let out a nervous laugh, but Ignis was quick to start inspecting the base of his cock. At first, with just his fingers gently picking through the dark, coarse hair. Then he tsked at Noctis’s cock being in the way, so he gripped it with one hand to move it out of the way. Noctis moaned low at the touch, feeling the blood begin to return to his once-cold member.

Another tsk, “I just cannot look with only one hand.” There was a flash of mock ponderance before Ignis moved the hand on Noctis’s dick and replaced it with his mouth.

How it came alive in the warm, moist cavern that was Ignis’s mouth. Noctis leaned his head back with more quiet moans as one hand started to card through Ignis’s wet locks. Ignis, meanwhile, was diligently working him over, while still putting up the façade of looking for ticks. His fingers danced as if truly searching until they made their way to fondle Noctis’s balls and grab the base of his cock. It’s then that Ignis shifted his technique, stimulated Noctis in a different way until Noctis was all but a puddle giving warning of climax. Once orgasm was imminent, Ignis took him in fully so that he could suck him completely dry.

Noctis slid back into the water and into Ignis’s arms. With a satisfied smile, he leaned up and kissed him.

“You’ll be happy to know that you are completely tick free,” Ignis informed him, lightly rubbing a thumb over Noctis’s cheek.

“Would you like me to check for you?” Noctis asked. He knew, before asking, that Ignis would decline. Ignis couldn’t always stay as quiet as Noctis could and thus reciprocation while the others were so near was just inviting embarrassment.

“Another time,” Ignis promised. “For now, we should probably get out, get warm, and I’ll work on dinner.”

“Okay.”

It wouldn’t take Gladio and Prompto long to figure out what was going on when Noctis would ask if Ignis could check him for ticks, but they never commented. They were more than happy to give their friends space to pursue their love as the world around them crumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably pulled 20 tiny ticks off of me today after being in the field. Got me thinking about all the ticks our boys must have encountered. 
> 
> That got me thinking about how having friends to help look for ticks in the scalp was a good thing.
> 
> And THAT got me thinking of my field methods class where we were told it was good to have a friend to check and then to remember that ticks like getting in pubic hair too.
> 
> So....have really good friends, I guess.


End file.
